In this day and age when transmissible infections and diseases are rife, the need for increased hygiene is of paramount importance.
Of course, the use of sanitary disposable toilet seat covers is well known in hospitals and other medical establishments and generally such covers are provided in roll form such as to be easily deployed from a suitable dispenser.
Equally, portable sanitary disposable toilet seat covers are also available, particularly for travelers when prevailing conditions may be less than hygienic and where such covers prove to be at least a primary barrier against contamination through contact with toilet seats.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,247,360 to Besner et al discloses one such sanitary, portable and disposable toilet seat cover with an attached wipe. Although apparently effective in terms of preventing contact between the user's skin and the toilet seat and sides thereof, its simplicity neglects to address the total issue in terms of disposing of the cover after usage. In this respect, it is equally important to ensure continued isolation of an individual's skin from contaminant media and this earlier proposal fails to provide a complete solution to the problem.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved portable and disposable sanitary toilet seat cover.